


Unusual You

by TaMeaut



Category: Warrior Baek Dong-soo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stand on the edge of knife, one word could be all that is needed to tip you over. When you only have one goal in mind, one action could be all that is needed to stop you. Then maybe you will discover something surprising, something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual You

**Title** : Unusual You  
 **Series** : Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Soundtrack** : Unusual You – Britney Spears (yeah, so sue me but I like this song...)  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : ~ep 9-11 (when they are at the beacon post)  
 **Summary** : When you stand on the edge of knife, one word could be all that is needed to tip you over. When you only have one goal in mind, one action could be all that is needed to stop you. Then maybe you will discover something surprising, something important.  
 **Excerpt** : _“Winning or losing had completely lost its meaning as all that mattered was that Un-ah was here and that he didn't want Dong Soo to stop what he was doing.”_  
 **Pairings** : Baek Dong Soo/Yeo Un  
 **Word count** : ~2800  
 **Rating** : NC-17 (smut, fluff)  
 **Warning** : Highly gratuitous smut, for no good reason whatsoever, than the author being sexually frustrated by these two beating around the bush for 29 episodes.  
 **Other** :  
 **Thanks** : For Anaapenas who urged me on to write more about this couple since she liked my WBDS fanfictions so much (to the point of hosting them on her Tumblr!).

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_”A sweet surprise I could get used to,  
unusual you...”_

 

The mute clatter of wooden swords could be heard in the slightly chilly enduring night as two polar opposites faced off. If anyone would accidentally have come across the two figures locked in their fierce battle, they would have been awed at the display. It was as beautifully intricate as any sensual dance and as bloodthirstily brutal as any real war. At a first glance both contestants seemed to be equally matched however if one looked closer there was a distinct difference in their attitude giving rise to opportune changes in techniques.

One had a cocky attitude and was proudly making huge swings and confident leaps while the other was arrogantly withheld in his motions, making only the smallest moves necessary. One was ridiculously strong, the other liquid fast. One was continuously taunting the other, banging his own drum, while the other was neither talking, listening nor reacting to anything the other threw at him.

“Un-ah! This time I am gonna win.”

“Just give me your best!”

“You are getting slow!”

These small differences in personality was the factor that would determine the battle before it had even started.

“Un-ah, you are not even close!”

The battle kept on for what seemed a painfully long time, until something extraordinarily unusual happened.

“Ha! You fight like a coward!”

It was hard to say what had been the obvious trigger but any spectator would have seen the changes in Un-ah's countenance. It was as if he instantly transformed from an indifferent cat playing with a ball of yarn to a ferociously hungering tiger going for an unsuspecting prey.  
The change was staggering.  
Not waiting for Dong Soo's flaunty attack, as usual, Un-ah lunged forward and with a perfectly executed powerful blow he made the unprepared Dong Soo block, barely, and fly backwards, landing so hard on his back that it took his breath away.

The outcome was that Dong Soo found himself painfully sprawled on the ground straddled by Un-ah who, with a murderous aura, was pressing his wooden sword against Dong Soo's throat hard enough to cut off his breathing. Had it been a real sword Dong Soo's head would have come straight off.

“Shut. Up.” Un-ah's words were just as ice cold as his eyes and for the first time in his life Dong Soo felt terror, as if there was a hidden part of Un-ah he didn't know, a part that was more than frightening him.  
To counteract this unexpected fear Dong Soo did what he does best, talk. Even though it was hard to press anything through the excruciating pressure of Un-ah's weight on his throat, he talked.

“You...think you...have won...Un...ah? Ha, its just...a matter of...time before you will...be the one on the ground...I swear I..." It seemed as nothing would make Dong Soo lose confidence, not even losing to Un-ah for the 7 year in a row, and for the 61st time this year. Not even having his air blocked out until he got tunnel vision seemed to stop him. He really was relentless.

“Baek Dong Soo! Would you just shut up!" and then Un-ah did something neither of them would ever have expected. He leant forward and planted his mouth over Dong Soo's.

If it was to silence him, to physically take out his frustrations or something else entirely was uncertain but it had an immediate effect – it did shut up the flabbergasted Dong Soo, effectively.  
If Dong Soo had ever anticipated any retribution from Un-ah, this was not it. This was just not in all the scenarios he had ever imagined in his head but somehow, instead of being disgusted as any sane man would be being kissed by another man, he unexpectedly found himself closing his eyes as Un-ah's smooth lips lingered on his with a firm pressure.

Then another unexpected thing happened. Dong Soo found himself impetuously kissing back.

The clatter of wood against the ground and a soft moan could be heard as Dong Soo instinctively let go of his wooden sword and wrapped his strong arms in a crushing grip around Un-ah's lithe figure to deepen the kiss.  
The battle was forgotten, their mutual resentment was forgotten, the very reason for the kiss was forgotten. All disappeared in the melting heat of a most unexpected kiss.

Then as suddenly as it had happened Un-ah withdrew, tearing from Dong Soo's arms, gasping for breath and staring wide eyed at Dong Soo, as if he was just as shocked at his own behaviour as Dong Soo should be.  
Dong Soo in turn was obviously not thinking very much any more, for all his focus was on the exquisite pressure Un-ah was now putting on his sensitive lower parts and on the moist plump lips that he had just tasted. Only one thought was filling his mind at this moment.  
Dong Soo wanted more. More of Un-ah.

For all his perceptions had now changed with that one small kiss.

So when Un-ah embarrassedly awkward started moving off Dong Soo, Dong Soo simply grabbed Un-ah's collar pulling him towards him and his mouth. Before Un-ah even got the time to voice a protest Dong Soo claimed his lips in a quick forceful kiss.

If Un-ah, in that moment, had had any thoughts in his head they all vanished as Dong Soo let the tip of his tongue taste the curve of Un-ah's bottom lip. Instead of protests, all that could be heard was soft moans as Dong Soo pressed Un-ah into his hard body and kept sucking on those delectable lips.

Un-ah shifted in Dong Soo's vicious grip and the sudden movement created an unbearably pleasing friction between their sweaty bodies. Having unexpectedly discovered the sweet result of his random movement on Dong Soo, Un-ah moved some more, drawing a throaty exhale from Dong Soo. Moving even more resulted in both Un-ah and Dong Soo breathing hard and moaning into each others mouths. That was enough for Dong Soo who, in one impressively fast move grabbed Un-ah, flipped him around and pressed him to ground, Dong Soo landing on top, between Un-ah's legs.

“Ahh...” Un-ah found himself arching into Dong Soo as Dong Soo once again claimed his lips in a sultry kiss pressing his tongue into the moist cavern. Letting nature and instinct take over Dong Soo moved his hips, pressing into Un-Ah's hardness. The thin material of their pants, all slick with sweat was almost no barrier at all and Dong Soo was swooning. He could feel goosebumps forming down his spine as Un-ah's hands moved under Dong Soo's top and over his side, raking his tender skin with is nails. Dong Soo found himself releasing Un-ah's lips in a gasp of pleasure as Un-ah let his hands wander down to Dong Soo's well shaped buttocks. As Un-ah used his dexterous hands to put extra pressure on Dong Soo's movements both of them let out gasps and moans as their erections ground into each other. It was a painfully sweet torment and both found themselves unexpectedly eager for more. Much more.

Hands were roaming, exploring each others bodies. Tongues intertwined, moans of pleasure, it was a veritable battle in itself, mirroring their earlier one. However this time, there would be no obvious winner or loser.  
As Dong Soo had been the vocal one during their battle earlier it was now Un-ah, to both their surprise, that became loud. His vibrating voice calling Dong Soo's name or moaning, even wailing as he was being touched, kissed and caressed by the very same, was incredibly enticing, Dong Soo found.  
He wanted to bring out more of those fabulously stirring sounds, that were so out of Un-ah's normal character. He realised that he must be the first hearing this and that he, in a moment of unexpected exclusivity, decided he also wanted to be the first to see Un-ah as no one had ever seen him before.

Without losing a beat in his caresses or kisses, Dong Soo used every ounce of skill he possessed in undressing Un-ah. Finally, he managed to unwrap Un-ah's top, revealing his sinewy lithe body underneath.

The vision of a flustered, blushing Un-ah with wet lips and his top undone, lying in the grass below him brought up all sorts of superlatives Dong Soo could ever imagine. Un-ah's eyes were half-closed in pleasure as he gazed on Dong Soo heaving over him, not understanding why Dong Soo had halted his exploring hands and tongue.

“Don't stop...Dong Soo...” The plea was making Dong Soo's senses reel. In any other time and place hearing that resonant surrender would have made Dong Soo jump in joy at his victory, but now none of that was important any more. Winning or losing had completely lost its meaning as all that mattered was that Un-ah was here and that he didn't want Dong Soo to stop what he was doing.  
Dong Soo brought a shaky hand up to slowly caress Un-ah's chest and over his abdomen. Reaching the cord of his pants he quickly untied it and grabbed the lining, pulling it halfway over Un-ah's hip. Then he couldn't go any further for the sultry look in Un-ah's eyes was too much for Dong Soo. In an almost violent tug he grabbed Un-ah's waist and descended on his mouth. He needed those lips, that tongue, those exquisite moans. He desperately needed to press Un-ah's body close to his, so close he could feel his heart beat.

The feeling of Dong Soo's warm tongue against his and the naked feel of Un-ah's chest was mind-blowing. Un-ah was dying to let Dong Soo's skin graze against his own. Not even once letting go of his lock on Dong Soo's mouth he undid Dong Soo's ribbon and peeled of his top, discarding it to the side. As Dong Soo elongated himself on top of Un-ah their near nakedness augmented their senses into sheer bliss.

Un-ah was rock hard against Dong Soo's own erection and in a moment of unexpected boldness he reached into Un-ah's pants and grabbed his velvety smooth shaft with his hand.

Un-ah thought he had most probably died and ascended to heaven as Dong Soo clamped his hand around Un-ah's erection and started slowly pumping. Stars were twirling in his head as Dong Soo started kissing him, sinking his tongue into Un-ah's mouth and stealing his very breath, while still moving his hand.

Un-ah in turn was innocently overwhelming Dong Soo's senses. He could feel every little sigh, moan and thrust Un-ah was doing and the fact that it was Dong Soo himself who was making it so made him feel all powerful. That, and the delicious friction of his own hardness against Un-ah's hip was pushing him fast towards release. Suddenly Dong Soo felt Un-ah tense up and arch into Dong Soo's hand, pressing his hip even harder towards Dong Soo's aching erection.

“D..nnnggg...Sooo....aaaaaaaa” Un-ah's moan into his mouth was enough to pull Dong Soo over. He burst in waves onto Un-ah's hip and the fabric of his pants, barely registering the flood of hot liquid Un-ah was releasing over Dong Soo's hand, staining his abdomen.

Dong Soo collapsed on top of Un-ah, both of them speechless, wordless, mindless.

They just lay there for a long time, without movement. Then, as the coolness of the night started feel chilly on their sweaty exposed bodies, reason and sanity also seemed to cool their minds. The awkwardness of the entire situation started to dawn on both of them. None of them really understood what had happened or how. Dong Soo was trying to figure out why he had reacted to Un-ah's kiss the way he had and how he had managed to do something so indescribably embarrassing as touching Un-ah “there”. Meanwhile, Un-ah tried, futile, to find the reason for his rage at Dong Soo and why he had kissed him.

Un-ah dared a glance at Dong Soo and Dong Soo caught his eyes. Moments passed as they stayed locked to their gaze. Then...

“Dong S..”

“Un-a...”

Somehow, they managed to speak exactly at the same time and by some means that broke the audible tension that lingered between them. At the surprising coincidence Dong Soo couldn't help himself from smiling and as Dong Soo did, Un-ah couldn't help the smile from forming either. As Un-ah smiled Dong Soo's smile expanded, showing his teeth, leading Un-ah to join in. In the end they were both laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Then Dong Soo leant forward and ever so gently, ever so tenderly touched his lips to Un-ah's in the sweetest kiss, then he withdrew just as gently and again locked Un-ah's eyes with his own.

“Un-ah. ” Dong Soo couldn't help himself from swiping away a tendril of black hair that had glued itself to Un-ah's sweaty brow.  
“...I...do not regret it...at all.”

“Baek Dong Soo!” Un-ah was a little taken aback by Dong Soo's confession, somewhere deep down he had anticipated obvious denial but as he thought about it himself he realised that he also did not regret anything, anything at all. The more he thought about it the more he got the feeling that somehow he must have wanted this, he must have wanted it so much that his own body had betrayed him at the crucial moment. Yes, Un-ah might be full of regrets but this, this he did not regret at all. Nor ever would.  
“You better not...or I will beat you...again.”

“Ha! You think you beat me now? I Baek Do...” and more Dong Soo couldn't get out for Un-ah grabbed his neck and brought him down for a sumptuous kiss that took all Dong Soo's words, and breath, away.

\---

Cho Rip was so used to Dong Soo dragging an unwilling and pissed off Un-ah into the night to try and beat him that it had become an habit, an habit he preferred to ignore for his own peace of mind. His only purpose was to keep score on how many times Dong Soo lost to Un-ah, and Cho Rip knew it would be every time, so why even bother. So when one night, Un-ah suddenly shook Dong Soo awake, grabbing him by the hand and leading him into the dark, Cho Rip couldn't believe his eyes.  
“The Sun must be rising in the west! Why on earth is Un-ah requesting a fight with Dong Soo?”

Cho Rip ended up lying fully awake for hours, waiting for them to return so he could know the results of their fight. When they finally emerged in the tent, all sweaty and dishevelled, Cho Rip could barely contain his curiosity.  
“So, who won?”

Slightly taken aback by Cho Rip being awake Dong Soo opened his mouth to say something but then, as if he realised something important, he looked at Un-ah and smiled mischievously.  
“Well, I think you could say that there was no looser...this time...” and then to Cho Rip's amazement Un-ah chuckled, trying to discretely cover it with his hand.

“What do you mean there was no looser? Then, there was no winner?” Cho Rip was mightily confused.

“I will just have to keep challenging Dong Soo every night from now on, to know the outcome.” and the look Un-ah gave Dong Soo made, to Cho Rip's astonishment, Dong Soo awkwardly look down on his feet, and wasn't his cheeks redder than usual?

At this display of complete confusion Cho Rip laid back on the bed and brought the cover over his head.

“Really, not only does the Sun rise in the west, but now it sets in the East, too!” and then it struck him, if there was no looser then he didn't have to keep score of Dong Soo's pathetic losses anymore. Cho Rip was suddenly very content at this unexpected surprise and with a sigh of relief he instantly fell asleep, this time counting sheeps instead.

So Cho Rip completely missed that Un-ah, at the sight of the embarrassed Dong Soo with pink cheeks, decided that they needed to have another challenge, right now, and that Dong Soo unexpectedly compliant took his hand as Un-ah lead him out into the seductive dark.

“Un-ah...this time for sure...I will win...”

“Baek Dong Soo...maybe this time...I will let you...”


End file.
